Wells are generally drilled into a land surface or ocean bed to recover natural deposits of oil and gas, as well as other natural resources that are trapped in geological formations in the Earth's crust. Wellbores may be drilled along a trajectory to reach one or more subterranean rock formations containing the hydrocarbons and other downhole fluids. Information about the subsurface formations and formation fluid, such as measurements of the formation pressure, formation permeability, and recovery of formation fluid samples, may be utilized to increase well production and to predict the economic value, the production capacity, and the production lifetime of a subsurface formation. For such operations, formation testers and other downhole tools may be conveyed within the wellbore via a wireline. The wireline is a cable comprising a central section having braided conductors or groups of braided conductors, which is surrounded by load-bearing armor. The conductors are generally metal conductors, although some operations utilize a hybrid wireline cable having both metal conductors and optical fibers.